A Single Breath in Time
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: Drabble and ficlets. Latest story: Kristina visits Johnny when he is in the hospital.
1. How Far We've Come, Jarly

**A Single Breath in Time- Stories of less than one thousand words.**

**

* * *

****Lets See How Far We've Come, drabble**

**Jason and CarlyJune 2009**

_(A life goes by,_

_romantic dreams must die_

_I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_so close was waiting,_

_waiting here with you_)

He had almost forgotten this. That he could feel any way but miserable and less.

His guilt isn't gone - just because Michael woke up- but he can live with the guilt and regrets. Jason just can't live with his boy laying in a bed wasting away, while Morgan cries for his brother to come home, and Carly keeps reaching out and grasping for any little bit of hope she can find.

Her eyes now….the way they shine…is all it takes for Jason to breathe easy. He thinks this is what hope must feel like.

_(So close to reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend_

_And now you're beside me_

_and look how far we've come_

_._

_So far, we are so close_…. ) (Jon Mc laughlin)


	2. Tragic Beautiful, Losam

**Tragic/Beautiful**

**Logan and Sam, AU  
**

He could die for fucking her. He was a mob solider who worked for her husband- a hitman who would have no trouble digging him a shallow grave should he ever learn just where Logan Hayes put his dick.

She was worth it though. So worth it. He crawled onto the bed,his body hovering over hers, their jean clad legs tangled together. Their guns both rested on the nightstand. He looked down at this beautiful woman who was twice as deadly as him, and twice as fucked up. But he loved that about her. She was beyond perfect in his eyes.

He believed in soulmates. If he knew anything, he knew that Sam McCall was not Jason Morgan's meant to be anything- wife, baby mama, mob moll, ride or die chick, alibi. She was Logan's soulmate. His. She was the other broken half of his soul. And he was the other broken half of hers.

She smirked, as he stared at her, "Kiss me already."

"Sure thing, baby girl."

Their mouths joined in a wild, tongue lashing, explosion of heat. They didn't know how to go slow. Slow would be too sensual and only remind them both that she didn't belong to him....no matter if she was born for him. God had played quite a trick on Logan this time.

Quite a dirty fucking trick, indeed.


	3. Shut Up, Lainey and Jason

**Inspired by the song Blood by Kacy Crowley**

**Lainey Williams and Jason Morgan**

**Shut Up**

He hates to talk. It's the best fucking part of his personality- if you ask her.

All day long at work she has to play the good listener. Why she ever wanted to be a therapist she can not figure out anymore. Did she really think she could save the world? She can't even fix her own damn life. Can't find a man to marry. Can't even decide if she wants the American dream for herself still. The house. The babies. Does she even care if she gets that now or is she past deluding herself that its coming? Should she reach for it one more time?

With him she doesn't have to decide. She knows that he won't give it to her. And that's just fine. She doesn't have any illusions about what they are to each other. Her back will bear the bruises tomorrow. She's pressed against the hard wood of her office door. Jason slams into her- and every thrust is sweet perfection. Because he doesn't love her. And he never talks about why.


	4. Family, Johnny and Georgie

**Family, revisionist history**

**Johnny Zacchara and Georgie Jones**

**April 2010**

She made his house a home.

There was something about Georgie that Johnny never found in another person. A warmth that radiated out of her deep brown eyes and made the whole world a better place. If not for her he never would be able to do this. Raise a baby girl who would never remember either of her parents.

Johnny had been sure, on the day his sister died, he was bound to fuck this all up. But he wasn't. And their was just one reason why.

Georgie.

His best friend. She moved into his condo a week after the funerals. Just showed up on his door with suitcases, boxes full of journals, books, and awards from high school, and a cookbook. She said just one thing, as an explanation for what she was doing there, "We can handle this together."

Why didn't he pick her that summer three years back? Hell, why didn't he marry her by now. But he didn't. He screwed around with Lulu instead and by the time he was done with that Georgie was just his buddy. She never so much as hinted she wanted more.

She dated a doctor at GH. Johnny wanted to hate the guy but he couldn't. It was Johnny's dumbass fault that Matt got to sleep with Georgie.

Still she lived with Johnny and she was helping him to be a better man, uncle, caregiver, and friend.

They had dinner together almost every night and they both stayed up when the baby was sick, rocking her and worrying themselves crazy until Robin came over and declared that little Marissa was just suffering from a sore throat.

Without Georgie, Johnny would be lost. Without Georgie, Johnny would be miserable. Without Georgie, Johnny would not know that love was real and goodness still existed in the world. Without Georgie, he would never still believe in hope.

But he had Georgie. And when he watched her holding 'their baby' he knew that she was home forever. Georgie was not going to leave him behind.

She might think she loved Matt. But her real love and family and life was with Johnny already.


	5. Backstory, Cooper and Logan, slash

**Backstory**

**Logan and Cooper**

What no one knows is how they became best friends. Most think its because of some insane, deadly moment in the desert where Coop saved Logan's ass in a firefight. But that happened much later.

The night they became best friends they were both drunk. They just got done with boot camp. Logan was supposed to take a flight home to Texas the next day. They wouldn't have to be back on base for a few weeks.

Wasted , they stumbled into a hotel room near the airport. Logan's flight was leaving early as hell and he knew if he didn't stay close to the airport he'd screw up and miss it. Coop had decided to stay with him because that was how Coop was- always looking out for his buddy.

And because Coop didn't want to cut short his time with Logan.

That night, each laying on one of the double beds, with Logan just wearing a pair of jeans and his belt with the big silver buckle, and Cooper in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, they started talking about sex. Nothing new. They were horny twenty-two year old guys. They talked about sex more than they talked about food, video games or sports.

Logan was really out of it. Drunkier than usual. It was because he had to go back to Texas and all the bad memories there. He started rambling about all the crazy sex he had when he was a teenager. He went on about this wild time in barn. This blow job to end all blow jobs. The last line he said, before he fell into a drunken sleep, was "And get this...it was a fucking guy."

Cut to the morning. He was hungover and rushing around. Cooper was just watching him. Missing him already. Coop was willing to never say anything about Logan's confession. It would be smarter that way.

Logan was not like Coop. Logan needed to look tough to survive life. He didn't have it in him to deal with all that would come with being gay. Cooper was completely different. He was emotional. He'd never been with a guy but he had wanted to for a long time. There was just no one in his life who made him go from just thinking it would be hot....like it'd be hot to be with someone famous....to feeling like it would be worth the risk. Like it would be romantic. Meaningful. Deep. Like he could share himself that way and it wouldn't be dirty at all.

But now bootcamp was over and the shaky friendship he struck up with the unit's angriest hot head could all far apart. They'd go back to their own hometowns and get mixed up with chicks again. Cooper knew it was gonna happen. He felt it in his bones. He hated that it was gonna go down that way. But it was.

That morning, as Logan was tugging on his shirt, and slipping on his boots, racing to make that plane while Cooper was already dressed and had the luggage in his SUV, Logan looked across the hotel room at Coop and demanded "Don't go telling nobody about that shit I told you last night. Got it?"

"No problem."

And that was it. They were best friends. Closer than brothers. Much closer.

Cooper was right. They did get mixed up with chicks. And it was a mess. The worst part was that they lost each other along the way.

And in the end, as Cooper fought with Diego....fought to survive....and failed....he remembered his best friend and knew that if Logan was there it all would have been okay.

THE END

Note- Just got done reading poeticgrace's awesome slash story and it made me think of my favorite boys.


	6. Crush, Matt and Georgie

**Crush**

**Georgie Jones and Matt Hunter, revised history**

**Note- Georgie went to Europe in Jan. 2008**

**September 2009**

The last place he wanted to be was this stupid cook out at his brother's house. Not because he was still pretending to dislike his brother. Not because their father was back in town and playing at being a Dad for this month. And not because Matt had something better to do because his social life was pathetic and had been officially classified as that since he hit Port Charles.

He did not want to be there because she would be there. And he was sick of wanting her. Sick of feeling her down in his gut for this last year. Sick of the ache. The hunger. The unrelenting need.

He hated her. He despised her. He regretted the day he ever saw her. Ever wanted her. Ever began this longing that now had ruined him.

No other woman would do for Matt but Maxie. Which sucked for him-big time- cause Maxie always had and always would care less about him. From the first day he moved into her sister's room to this day when he showed up at his brother's damn family cook out, Maxie blew Matt off like he was not a cute, successful doctor with a snarky sense of humor.

Sick of watching her sitting on Spinelli's lap, Matt decided to sneak out early while Patrick was inside the house. He'd tell him he got paged to work. Maybe Matt would even go to Jake's and find some other blonde who actually wanted him. Yeah, right. As if it was that simple. As if he hadn't tried that already.

Matt had his keys in his hand and was walking across the front lawn, heading for his car in the driveway, when a little yellow Saturn pulled up to the curb. The door opened and a woman got out.

He stopped in his tracks.

"Bon jour."

"Uh..."

"Sorry! I just came home from Paris. Before that it was Rome. Before that Athens. I've got languages tripping over each other in my head and my time zones all mixed up. But I'll adjust. You're Matt."

"Uh....yeah. How'd you guess? I'm not wearing a name tag."

"Facebook." She closed the door and walked around the car.

She was wearing a pink sundress. He had never seen a woman looking better than her in person. Maxie was hot. Sam was smoking. But this woman was beautiful, graceful, and her eyes were lit with passion and fire. She was like a dream walking around during daylight.

Sticking out her hand she said "I'm Georgie."

"Georgie! I slept in your room!"

God. No wonder he never got laid. No....wonder.

Matt stumbled. "Uh...I mean...good to meet you. I hadn't heard you were coming home."

"Shhh. Its a surprise. Do you want to help me shock them?"

"Sure."

They hatched a plan. Matt would take Patrick's house phone outside and say that Georgie called for Robin. Then they would put Georgie on speaker phone and she would start talking. Then she would walk around the house and they would see she was really there.

Matt grinned. "Okay, I got it."

"Thanks!"

He stared at her for a long moment. And he finally got over his crush on the other Jones sister....what was her name...oh yeah, Maxie. Hopefully this sister would give him the time of day. He headed for the house. On the doorstep he looked back and asked "Did you have a hot fling over in Paris?"

"That's kinda personal."

"I take that as a no. How about Rome?"

"Again- personal."

"Struck out in Rome too, huh?"

She rolled her eyes, playfully. "Following your tweets tells me that you've struck out here more than I ever did in Rome. No luck with my sister, hmmm?"

"Nope! But I feel like my luck is changing."

"Do you?" she teased. "I wouldn't get ahead of myself. Lets say its contingent on your ability to not give away our surprise before I walk out."

"I graduated from the ivy league. I can handle it."

"Then handle it, Matthew," she said, with a smile.

Grinning he went inside. Their small plan worked like a charm. Maxie squealed when she saw Georgie. Mac cried. Spinelli spoke fast. Patrick grinned from ear-to-ear. Robin showed off her baby. Noah and Bobbie fawned over Georgie and said how much she had grown up. And Matt...the last one in the family, who always felt so leftover.....he watched her the whole time and finally got why he had been having such bad luck with chicks for the last year.

He just had to wait for this brown haired beauty to come back home.

**THE END**


	7. Dream Maker, Glo

**Dream maker**

**Georgie and Logan**

**June 2012**

She wanted to have his babies.

Just seeing him with Emma this way made Georgie fill with a hunger to see Logan with their kids. She watched him tightening the training wheels on Emma's bike and then putting on a big show of telling her that soon her Dad would take them off and she'd be speeding along as fast as Dale Earnhardt.

She burst into giggles. "No! You're so silly!"

"Miz Emma, I'm right offended by that!" he teased her.

The air filled with the sound of summer: the ice man coming down the block in his truck. Emma's eyes lit up. "Cousin Georgie, can I have ice cream, please? Mommy won't be mad."

Georgie just bet Robin would be mad because it was almost dinner. She was about to say that when Logan said "A little ice cream never hurt nobody. Hop on my back, Miz Emma, lets catch him before he gets away."

Robin would get over it. Georgie loved seeing this too much to spoil Logan and Emma's fun. They made a cute pair. But he'd be so much cuter when Georgie and him had some kids of their own. She was finally done with graduate school. Their wedding was next month. He was working every day on renovating this house he found for them- way out in the sticks, just like he loved, where the noise and crime weren't problems like in the city. He was making her dreams come true. And making more dreams form every day in her head.

When they were done baby sitting, and Robin was back from the mall, Georgie climbed into the front of Logan's truck. As soon as he was inside, her lips were all over him.

When she finally pulled back, he was smiling. Logan asked "What was that for, girl?"

"Down payment."

"On what?"

"This dream I have, Logan."

"Oh yeah? And you can get it by kissing me? I'm liking this dream."

"Keep liking it. Like it so much you fall in love with it. Make your dreams the same as mine."

He leaned close to her. His fingers danced over her cheek. "Don't you know my only dream left has your name written all over it."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him some more- making out in the driveway of her cousin's house and not caring who saw. Everything used to be so hard with Logan, until the day they kissed and then it got so easy and good and right. And now everyday made her want to have his babies.


	8. Heal The World, Georgie and Nikolas

**For Kathy**

**Heal The World**

**Georgie and Nikolas**

His hands are large, strong, warm and firm against her stomach as he slips his fingers beneath her shirt for the first time. Neither of them say a word. The air is thick and moist around them. African air in the middle of January. Their hot season and its hotter than she has ever lived through before. Mosquito netting is draped everywhere in the tent.

He's the first man she's let touch her since Dillon. Back in Port Charles this would never happen. She was a college kid there. He was a business man caught up in international affairs. But here on the other side of the world they are both two people doing volunteer work at a clinic for orphans with AIDS.

Here they are connected more than they ever could be at home. He's her life raft to who she used to be and who she wants to be and who she is when she's not there, under the eyes of her father, sister and friends. He sees all of her.

And that woman- that version of Georgie- Nikolas craves.

His breath is hot on her ear when he asks "Is this what you truly want?"

"Truly."

It's the last word she says for forty two minutes.


	9. Unpack Your Suitcase, Dilu

**For poeticgrace**

**Note- The title comes from the song Someday by Nickleback**

**Unpack Your Suitcase**

**Dillon and Lulu**

**August 2009**

He woke up angry at the world. He'd never been so angry before. He did not even know he could feel this way. He was the kind of person who felt everything so deeply. The world could break him easily and had several times before. His missing father. His lost baby. His ex-wife murdered when she was just nineteen years old with a head full of dreams and a heart full of hope.

And now the world was trying to break Dillon Quatermaine another time. He used to put on a teary smile through his pain but he just can't this time.

He tried. For his Mom, he tried so hard to keep the anger from his eyes, to unclench his hands and jaw, to buy into what the doctors said: physical therapy could help him walk again after the car accident.

But he couldn't shake the anger. He was in a fucking wheelchair and it sucked. He lost his job on the movie set and he was not the man he used to be last month. He might never be that man again. His last dream that he had left....was over.

Dillon was holed up in a rented house near the hospital. He had to go to therapy every day. Other than that hour a day he felt useless. Dependent on his Mom and the nurses to help him get from the bed to the chair, the chair to the toilet, the toilet to the bath, the bath back to the chair and the chair back to the bed. Over and over everyday. He hated living like this.

He should be glad to be alive but he was too damn mad to feel that way right now.

He was adamant about one thing though: nobody tells her.

For six weeks, Tracy kept Dillon's secret from everyone but Ned. And then, one sunny afternoon as Dillon sat next to pool behind the house, staring into the water and working out camera angles in his head to movies he might never shoot now, because the physical therapy was not going as good as the doctors hoped it would, he heard a noise from behind him.

A clearing of a throat.

Goosebumps covered his skin. His mother broke her word. Dillon's shoulders relaxed for the first time since he woke up after the car wreck. He turned his head. His eyes took in her standing there, in jeans, a green blouse and a jean jacket. Looking casual, sexy, perfect, sad, mad, sweet, and sincere. But not looking confused, scared or reluctant. Not anymore. And for that, for her strength and commitment, he was damn grateful.

A small smile curved her lips. "You look good."

He actually believed her. Because she looked so good to him that his eyes were watering. As she walked closer, he saw that so were hers. He looked good in her eyes because missing him made him look like heaven on earth, even in a wheelchair. She looked like salvation for him. He was crazy to think he could get through this without his best friend.

She crouched next to him and said "Don't think of sending me away."

"I wasn't thinking about it."


	10. Fair Georgie and The Unworthy One, Glo

**Fair Georgie and the Unworthy One**

**Georgie and Logan**

**December 2009**

"Marrying a Jackal," he grumbled, jokingly, as they stood at the reception. "Who would have thunk it, girl?"

Those were the first words that Logan Hayes spoke to Georgie Jones in two full years- since she went off to Harvard to finish her college degree after her father begged her to leave Port Charles behind. She was attacked by the Text Message Killer, her own ex, and that made her so scared and upset about the mob and what it did to good people that she transferred schools and hid out for two years. Healing. Learning to live on her own. Dating occasionally. But never making love.

Now she smiled slightly as she looked at former bad boy Logan. She had heard he'd turned himself around . Worked as a paramedic. Rented a house out south of town with a couple horses in his barn. Drove a motorcycle on weekends but his usual truck during the week. Went wake boarding in the summer and line dancing with whoever was up for it whenever he got the chance. Since Lulu had firmly moved on to Johnny nearly right after Georgie left town, that left Logan to work his way through Sam and Rebecca. Maxie had just about given up on him getting it together and settling down like Cooper already had.

Cooper was happily married to Leyla Mir.

Georgie was glad for him. And she was glad for her sister ending up with Spinelli. It hurt a little but the sting was minimal compared to the happiness she felt for Maxie. She was glowing. Transformed. Georgie wished she could ever know what that feeling was up close and personal.

She had been in love once, with her ex-husband Dillon, but it was a sweet, simple, high school love that didn't last longer than the summer after graduation. It was not the kinda of soul mingling love that Maxie had with Spinelli.

Georgie wore a sad smile when she said "Hello, Logan."

"You put all the other bridesmaids to shame, just so you know."

"Isn't one of them your ex?"

Sam.

"Yeah, so? Don't mean you ain't prettier."

"You've gotten charming. Or else I'm drunk."

"Have you been drinking a lot? Cause I'd hate to think that compliment ain't real."

"Just a few glasses of champagne."

"You here alone?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Want to dance?"

"Are you here alone?"

"Sadly, no."

She chuckled. "Some things never change."

"My date is off hooking up with her ex in the bathroom so you might as well dance with me. I could use the shoulder to lean on."

"I really hope you're joking."

He slipped his hand into hers. It was warm and strong. She felt shivers dance down her spine. That was a switch. Logan....the guy who was so angry, mean, and destructive...giving her shivers. It must be his accent, his eyes, his gruff sense of humor....and the alcohol. When it doubt, blame it on the champagne.

Logan leaned close to Georgie and murmured "Make my life. Dance with me."

So she did. And it made her life. Because she finally found the second man she wanted to sleep with. And he wasn't mean anymore.....he was just lonely. Lucky for her that in just a few months she would be a Harvard graduate, able to move back home, and take away all his loneliness for good.

The summer would be amazing. No more spending it abroad hiding from home and the bad memories. She'd spend it in Port Charles, in Logan's bed.

As the sun rose, while they were sitting in an all night coffee shop, he said "I'm gonna have to thank that Spinelli. He managed to bag your sister as his wife and get you home for the first time in years. I never figured him to be the one to help me out."

"It was just a happy coincidence."

"No," he said, reaching out to take her hand. "It was no coincidence. This was meant to be, girl."

Meant to be. She loved it when he was charming.

THE END


	11. Clean Up Crew, Maxie and Diego

**Note- **Since this series is getting taken over by the character of Georgie, and since poor Lulu isn't so popular, I've decided to do a Maxie/Diego one. So, revised history, ignore everything from the day Maxie and Diego went to a party in 2006 together. This was during her affair with Lucky.

**Clean Up Crew**

**Maxie and Diego **

"Are you sure you can do this for me?" she asks him, searching his eyes, as she stands in the cramped room above Jake's bar.

That room never seems small when they are up there after last call- a tangle mess of arms, legs, fears, pain, neediness, and hunger. But in mid-afternoon, when she should be home with her husband, its as if the walls are closing in on her.

With a smile that's filled with so much danger she can never look at it without getting turned on, he asks her "What can't I do for you?"

This is the same guy she tried to get to knock her up so she could pass the baby off as Lucky's. Back before Lucky married her anyway, even though he found out their baby was nothing more than a pillow she was strapping underneath her shirt.

She thought that was so romantic. The fact that he wanted her after all that. Now it only feels a mistake. One she was begging him to make and he did it.

She finally knows why Felicia ran off to Texas. Because its getting harder and harder to breathe being married to a good man. A damn good man, actually. But that's not enough to make him the right man.

She tells Diego "His body is at his apartment. Here's the key."

"I'll handle it."

"Spinelli had no choice and Jason is out of town. Its not like this is something that can wait. I have to protect him."

"I get it."

"Don't get caught."

He just pulls her close in a hug. If he did get caught, he'd never rat her out. He'd go to prison for life to protect her. She knows he loves her. Its the best thing about her life.

Even if the best thing should be her husband and her stepson.

Maxie isn't like Felicia though. She won't run away to Texas. But she isn't like Mac either. She can't be celibate and waste away her life because of some vows that shouldn't have ever been said. Lucky doesn't touch her anymore. Probably because he wishes he could end it and go back to Liz already.

She knows she should just walk out on him but after all she did to get him....after how he was her first crush...after the pain and tears and fight to make him hers....she just can't walk away. Even if she loves another man more.

Diego is willing to wait. He'll do anything for her. He's just as reckless and destructive as her. He's her alibi when she's guilty of a crime, and he's her fantasy when she lonely at night sleeping next to the wrong man.

He's the choice she didn't make three years before...at a party where he wanted something real and she wanted to work a scam....but he's also the choice she makes over and over now. When she sneaks off while her hubby works the night shift.

**THE END**


	12. Every Breath She Takes, L and B

**L and B, AU**

**Every Breath She Takes**

She knows he is just crazy enough to show up at one of her shows even if she's playing halfway around the world from him. Even after she told him to leave her the hell alone for good now. She told him she never wants to look at his face again. She's had it and the last fight was their last fight.

Still she waits.

Brooklyn can't help holding her breath every time she walks from her hotel to her car, the concert hall to the bus, and back again. No amount of security would stop a man like Logan if he really wanted to get to her.

Her Ma says to get a restraining order.

What her Ma don't get is that Brooklyn is holding her breath and praying that he does show up. Not that he doesn't.

(Since you've gone

I've been lost

without a trace.

.

I dream at night and I can only

only see

your face.

.

I look around

but it's you I can't replace.

.

I feel so cold

and I long for your embrace.

.

I keep crying "Baby, baby, please.")

( The Police)


	13. The Wait, Jag

**Revised History**

**Note**- As far as this story is concerned, Johnny barely knows Lulu. Instead he met Georgie in September 2007 and they became good friends. They never dated because she had a very severe crush on The Jackal, which Johnny knows about.

**The Wait**

**August 2008**

"I have to do something to stop this," Georgie whispered, as she stood in the bedroom of the luxury jet. "She's ruining her life!"

"Shhh."

"I want to be supportive. I really do. I want to be happy for her. But he's such a hot head and he's always been in love with Lulu for as long as I knew him and he's just....oh my God. I can't believe she's going through with this."

This was about the tenth time Georgie freaked out since hearing the news that her best friend wanted to run off to Vegas to marry Logan Hayes. A man Brooklyn knew all of three weeks. Every time Georgie got worried for Brooklyn and this crazy choice she was making, Johnny was there to talk Georgie down.

He placed his hands on her arms. "You think this is nuts. I think this is nuts. But she wants this. And we got to do the right thing by your best friend."

"Beg her to get therapy?"

He chuckled. "Stand by her side and smile like we think this marriage has a shot in hell of working out."

Georgie sighed deeply. But she calmed down. "You're right. She would do that for me. Its not up to me to judge the man she picked for herself....but him? Him? Really?"

Johnny chuckled again and pulled her into a hug. "Could be worse."

"I guess."

"We're gonna get through this, okay?"

She clung to him tightly. Georgie had come to rely on Johnny over the last year. She was kicking herself now that she wasted months crushing on Spinelli and told Johnny she'd never see him as more than a friend. Now that Spinelli was dating Nadine, after never so much as kissing Georgie once, she saw that she had really focused on the wrong man. But it was too late to change the choice she had already made.

Johnny thought of her as just a friend. He dated different women, here and there, sometimes disappearing for long weekends when Georgie worried he was in someone else's bed. She never met any of the women. They weren't the type who a guy introduced to his friends or took home to meet his family. They were just hook ups.

It kinda made her sick to think he was doing that. Sharing his body with women he didn't love. But it wasn't her place to judge.

She was just glad he was such a good friend to her. When he hugged her he truly made her believe she could handle anything.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Slipping his hand in hers, Johnny led Georgie back out to the cabin of the plane, where their friends were at, and they sat down. He gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

Everything about knowing her had changed his life. Made him a man he never thought he could be. She taught him about patience. About commitment. To slow down. Breathe deep. Relax. Stop fighting the whole world and standing on ledges.

Stop thinking life wasn't worth living. It was. Because she was in his world.

When they first met he wasn't anything like he was now. He hated himself, his father, the family lawyer, family business, and didn't know what the hell he was living for if living meant being trapped within a life he despised. The only thing that felt good was going fast. That was as close to happy and free as he ever got.

Till her.

Now happy and free was her smile. So he worked hard everyday to put one on her lips. And he told himself to stop waiting for her to fall for him. But he kept waiting anyway.

He was a Zacchara. Stubborn and headstrong as hell. He couldn't change that basic trait. When his head and heart got set on something, he kept going for it till he got it in his hands. But Georgie was not a boat he wanted to steal. She wasn't a thing to take and use and break. She was a beautiful woman, his beautiful friend, and she had to be treated like the gift from God that she was.

So he didn't push her for more. He just held her close and loved her the only way she'd let him. For now.

And he prayed that for now would not be forever. But for as long as it took, he planned to keep waiting on her.

**THE END**


	14. Best Days of His Life, Starr and Michael

**The Best Days of His Life**

**Michael Corinthos and Starr Manning, Gh/OLTL crossover**

**August 2010**

He didn't really know who he was or what his life was meant to be until the day he saw her in the park with her infant daughter.

Before that Michael Corinthos the third was a lot of things he didn't really like. Angry. Resentful. Reckless. Hot tempered. Bitter.

He had learned how to fake a smile for his Mom. So she wouldn't worry. But he didn't really learn how to like himself or his life in the year he had been awake since coming out of his coma.

Then she was there.

Smiling at a baby daughter and saying "Mommy loves you, angel girl." And Michael- who felt like a little boy stuck in a man's body, like a freak that no one could ever understand- turned into a man in an instant. His eyes darted to her ring finger. It was bare.

That's when he knew, with a certainty he never had known before, just who he would be. Her man. That little girl's father.

He was gonna marry this chick one day.

With a real smile on his lips he nodded at his little brother. One look between them and Morgan was easing his soccer ball toward the beautiful blonde. Morgan said "Oh! Sorry," as he scooped up his ball when it got a little close to the carriage.

"No problem," she said.

Michael walked over. "Hey."

"Hi."

"She's cute."

A smile curved the girl's lips. She asked her daughter "Do you hear that ? You're a cutie. Its not just Mommy who thinks so."

Morgan asked "Do you have a husband?"

"Morgan," Michael acted like he was annoyed. "Don't bug her. Come on. Lets go."

But he didn't move an inch. His smile deepened. She said "Nope. Its just me and Hope for now. I'm going to Port Charles University in the fall. I moved here to be away from the stress back home. All I need is Hope to be happy."

Morgan said "My brother is a great babysitter."

"Morgan," Michael said in a faked warning tone and then chuckled. He looked at the girl. "He likes to think he's a wing man. Sorry. I'm Michael and this is my meddling little brother."

"I'm Starr Manning and this is my daughter Hope."

"You haven't been in town long, huh?" Michael asked.

"Just a day, actually."

Their eyes held for a long moment. Michael's mom was a big believer in fate. And now so was he.

He told Starr "I'm gonna be starting at PCU this year too. Maybe we could hang out some time. I could show you around town."

"I'd have to bring Hope because unless I'm in class and she's in the school daycare, she'll always be with me."

"That's cool."

He would agree to anything. His heart was beating wild in his chest. He'd never been in love, never had sex, never even knew what this felt like. How a life could change on a dime.

He felt hooked on her. Obsessed with her. Amazed that she existed and that she was talking to him. That her smile was so cute. Her eyes so pretty. Her daughter so adorable. That Starr was right here and Michael could be her friend, ask her on a date, and work to become the one man she counted on and believed in.

If the father of her baby had hurt her, and made her leave him behind, then Michael hated that guy. And he'd make it all up to Starr. Make her see that not all guys were like that. That some guys would do anything to make her smile.

Starr looked at Hope and asked "What do you think? Does he have an honest face? Should we hang out with him?"

Hope cried "Yay!

Starr looked at Michael again. "I don't know," she said, but she was smiling as she did.

Morgan said "My brother never lies. You can trust him."

Starr giggled. "Well I guess that decides it. Thank your brother, Michael, because he totally convinced me to give you my number."

"Cool," Michael said with a small smile but inside he was flying.

This was the start of the best days of his life, he could feel it. Just one look at Starr and it all clicked into place. Who he was. Who he wanted to be. Who he wanted to take care of and belong to.

Starr and Hope. His girls now.

**THE END**


	15. Nobility, Cooper Barrett

**This was written for UC:GH for a 1000 Word Story challenge in April of 2009**

**Prompt: The Great Sacrifice**

**Nobility, AU**

**Characters: Georgie, Maxie, Logan and Cooper**

Georgie stared at a dead man.

On that foggy winter night she had come outside to make a phone call. Instead she stumbled upon him, staring into the window of the church. A man she mourned. A man they all had cried over. She held Maxie as she shook in her arms, breaking into millions of pieces, the day the phone call came from his commanding officer. Her sister became a widow at twenty four years old.

The last two years had been a long nightmare that was supposed to end today. Maxie's drunken mistake of not using birth control with Logan was supposed to turn into both of their second chance at happiness. A new reason to live. Something they lost when they lost Cooper. Logan and Maxie coming together was not some beautiful story. Logan holding Maxie while she cried. It was Spinelli who did that. It was Georgie who drug Logan out of bars.

Maxie and Logan nearly tore each other to shreds with hurtful words and schemes and lies. Grief drove them mad....this baby was their way back to sanity. She was already eight months pregnant by the time Logan convinced her that a life with him was worth at least a shot.

"I was never here," Cooper whispered, as he stumbled away from her, almost disappearing into the fog. Georgie raced toward him, in her bridesmaid dress and heels, and reached into the haze.

She wondered if she would grab nothing but air. Her hand closed around the fabric on his shirt."You're alive," she breathed out.

"Unfortunately."

"Cooper....how?"

He broke away from her, breathing raggedly. "It doesn't matter now. Please. Just do this for me. For them. Keep my secret. You never saw me."

"NO!"

"Georgie!"

"Explain to me what happened or else I start screaming holy hell and I will do it."

XXXXXXXXXX

The faintest wisp of a smile tugged at the corner of his lip at the sound of all that fire in Georgie's voice. "Your sister would be proud of you right now." He couldn't say the name of his wife. She wasn't even his anymore. She belonged to his best friend now.

"Coop," Georgie whispered "why didn't you call her? How could you do this to her?"

"Don't you think I came as soon as I could? I'd walk through Hell to get back to her!"

There eyes stared into each other's.

"I came here..." he choked out "thinking I was coming home to my wife. I begged my CO to not call Maxie so I could surprise her. I was classified as KIA but I was really held for over two years before I was traded back in a secret deal. That went down a month back but it took a while for my interrogation and release to come through. I was....Georgie, I was such a wreck. I didn't want Maxie to see me like that and I know her...she would have been beating down the doors of that army base in Germany demanding to see me. So I waited. That was foolish...but I did it. And when I got in town tonight I went to your house and that's when I saw her walking down the driveway to get in the limo....so I followed her....and ....I have to leave. I won't come back just to ruin all they have."

"They have nothing without you."

"They have their baby."

"It will be messy but everything in life is....Cooper, they love you. Don't take this choice away from them."

"I love them too. That's why I have to."

With that he jerked out of her grasp and ran at full speed to his jeep, jumped inside and drove stood there shaking....as she bit her bottom lip....and prayed for God to tell her the right thing to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cooper wasn't sure if he gave up Maxie for Logan's sake....or gave up Logan for Maxie's sake. It was all the same really. He cut out both sides of his own heart so that they could have their chance together.

He made the choice fast. Thought he was being so noble. Selfless. Mature. He was just their ghost now. He could bear the pain alone.

As the days went on he felt like a fool. He cried for hours. He ached to hold his wife. To hug his best friend. He wondered how long till the baby would be born. Was Maxie scared? Was Logan being reckless because he feared not being a good father? Would they be okay?

They had to be. He gave them all up just so they would be happy together. Not guilty and ruined because they found each other once he was supposed to be dead.

A knock on the door brought back flashbacks of Iraq. His breathing quickened. He grabbed his gun.

"Who's there?"

"Open this fucking door before I kick it in."

Cooper's heart only beat faster as he pulled open the door, with the gun raised and memories mixing with reality. One look into Logan's eyes and he was jerked out of his delusions.

"How'd you find me?"He holstered his weapon.

"Spinelli," Logan grunted as he walked inside.

"Does she know?"

"Yeah. She does. And she's pretty pissed off at you too. But she loves you so I'm betting it will pass."

"Georgie shouldn't have said anything."

Logan grabbed his shoulder. "You're not getting away from us that easily."

"You love her?"

"You're the only man that girl will ever love. Come home. Come home to us."

"I'm sorry." He apologized for messing up Logan's chance with Maxie.

"Don't be." After a long moment of staring at Cooper, a grin tugged on Logan's lips. "It took you long enough to drag your ass home."

"I got held up."

Logan pulled him into a hug. "Better late than never, buddy."

**THE END**

Note -For this story Cooper was sent to Iraq instead of dying. Maxie and Coop married in a quickee ceremony right before he left


	16. To Love a Princess, Luckily

**To Love A Princess**

**Lucky and Emily**

**April 2007**

I will never live anywhere but Port Charles, New York. I have seen the world already, a couple times over, and its got nothing on this town.

She's in this town. That should tell you all you need to know right there.

I have other commitments too. Ones I take damn serious. But even if I hadn't made promises to anyone else she would be more than enough reason to never stray too far from home again.I've tried to save her more times than I can count, and I've failed some of those times. Getting there too late or not seeing the danger before it attacked her but I'm not about to stop trying to be her hero. Or let her see my fear that I'll fail her again. Emily tells me that she doesn't expect me to be perfect. But I expect me to be perfect for her.I keep all her secrets and overlook all her faults. She's my brother's princess but she's my best friend.

So when she comes knocking on my door in tears over catching Nikolas kissing Robin Scorpio, all I can think to do is pull her into a hug until she calms down. Then I lead her to the couch and we both sit down.I could beat the living daylights out of my brother for doing this to Emily- again, too. The affair with Courtney broke Em's heart and he promised to do right by her this time. If he can't...he needs to just get out of her life for good. I won't stand by and watch him break her over and over again while I do nothing.

Emily says "I told Nikolas I don't buy that he suddenly developed feelings for Robin overnight....but what if he did? What if he really does want to be with her? What if that kiss I saw was real? I finally let myself believe in me and Nikolas again....I don't think I can handle losing my faith in him another time."

"We'll figure this out, together. If your instincts say something was off about that kiss....maybe it was. I'll go out there and check it out. For all we know, Helena was standing in the next room with a gun pointed at the back of his head."

"Oh my God, you don't think that's what's going on do you?" She bolts from the couch and heads for the door. "I have to go back right now!"

"Hold up! You're not going out there. I'll go."

"I'm coming with you."

"Em..."

"We're in this together, Lucky. We both love him."

Of course I love him, he's my brother. But she's the one I can't bear to lose.

"Aren't you late for your shift at General Hospital?"

"I can't work right now."

"Go back to work before Ford puts you on the night shift again. I'll go out to Spoon Island and see what the truth is and then I'll come and tell you. Do you trust me?"

"You know I do....always."

"Okay. Then trust me. I'll take care of this for you and, one way or the other, you'll know the truth about Nikolas and Robin by the time this day is over."

My brother better pray someone had a gun to his head to make him cheat on Emily. Or else we are gonna go more than a few rounds. Cause no one makes her cry and gets away with it, not once I find out about it.

Emily gives me a hug. "Thank you, Lucky."

"No thanks necessary, you know that."

Pulling back, she looks into my eyes, and gives me this teary, big smile that only she could pull off. "What would I do without you?"

"You'll never find out."

She may be his princess but Emily is my best friend. And if my brother doesn't treat her right, one day he will lose her.....but I never will. I wouldn't ever be as reckless as he is with her heart. I'm not saying I love her more than Nikolas does, I just know that I love her in a way that will never end.

She smiles at me as she walks out of my house, trusting me to find out the truth for her and save the day. And I will. Its what I do best.

(_Yeah I'll catch you when you fall_

_cause I'm the one who loves you_

_You'll never wonder if I care_

_I'll always be there_

_Standing there in losing ground_

_I'm your best friend now_

_And I won't let you down_…)

**THE END**

**Sorry about the formatting errors in the last two stories (Sentences that seem to fade off with no end or missing words). It is because I am copying and pasting these fics from another site. When I do that it seems to erase stuff and I don't always catch what it has messed up.**

**Sara**


	17. Always Hanging On, GC

For Lily, who likes this couple

**Always Hanging On**

**Georgie and Cooper**

**Revised History**

**September 2009**

He was so drunk he could barely see. The pounding on the door was making him want to scream out curse words but he knew-even in this messed up state- that he couldn't be rude to her that way.

All she wanted to do was help him. But he didn't want help tonight. He just wanted to get drunk and forget. Why wouldn't she leave him alone? Why wouldn't she just stop knocking, give up and go away?

She was always so good to him but he just couldn't take her caring anymore. He couldn't take looking at her and seeing pity reflecting back at him. She was making him her pet project and it wasn't helping him, like she wanted. It was making everything so much worse.

Her knowing how much he hurt just made him feel pathetic. The last month had really strained their friendship. He didn't want anyone to know how he was aching inside. But she knew.

She knew him too well. It was starting to freak him out. Things were changing between them and he didn't think he could handle it.

"I know you're in there! Your SUV is the parking garage." KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. "Are you okay?"

Did she really think he ate his gun? He was sad but not crazy. He just wanted to feel bad tonight. Tomorrow he would be rational, or more rational at least, about this whole thing. Tonight was a night for just getting shit faced and drowning out reality with Jose Cuervo.

"Coop! Please! Open the door so I can know you're all right," she begged.

He drug himself up off the couch, across the room, and yanked open the door. He put on hand on the door frame to keep from falling over. "I'm fine. Promise."

Her eyes filled with tenderness. The saddest look came to her face. "Thank you for opening the door."

Georgie Jones- polite even when dealing with a mentally unstable drunk. Coop really liked her but he didn't like how much she made him want to lean on her. He had given up really trusting or believing in anyone two years before and he didn't feel like letting another person in. Not yet. Not till he was strong again.

It felt like he'd never get there. Like he was crawling, while naked, on his stomach, over broken glass. Just trying to escape the wreckage but he couldn't find his way out of it. He stayed stoic about the whole thing though. He hadn't been drunk since that first night when he caught them together.

Tonight was the night to get drunk again though.

He asked her, slurring his words, "Don't you have a reception to be at?"

She wore a bridesmaid dress because her sister had gotten married earlier that day. 4 hours and, Coop stumbled back a little, looking for a clock, 41 minutes ago. He nearly fell. Georgie reached out and studied him. He leaned on her.

"You should sit back down. How much did you have to drink?"

He looked down and into her soft, pretty brown eyes. "Not enough." And then he did something he would regret the next day. He brought his lips to hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up the next morning with her head resting on his chest, hearing his heart beating, and her arm flung over his stomach. Everything the night before happened so fast that she was still shocked she had ended up in his bed.

One minute she was there at his door, worried about him and how he was handling the fact Maxie was now someone else's wife, and then his lips were on hers. It was a kiss she had been waiting two full years to get. In the days after Maxie and Cooper broke up, it was Georgie who he poured his heart out to, while Maxie and Logan clung to each other. By Christmas they were over and Maxie was spiraling into a depression. It would take Spinelli to bring her back from the edge. Nothing anyone else did worked. And then she got a job with Kate, moved in with Lulu, had a fling with Johnny, fell in love with Spinelli and everything about her life was different. While Georgie and Cooper were floundering.

Because Coop just couldn't figure out how to live with Logan back in Texas and Maxie not his girlfriend anymore. While Georgie couldn't figure out how it was that Cooper became one of her best friends but he didn't know her well enough to know she was in love with him.

Sometimes it seemed like he didn't even want her around. Other times they were perfect. They watched movies together. He showed up at her poetry readings when no one else bothered. He grilled Matt when Matt was crushing on Georgie and warned Matt to treat her good. He was her hero and her protector. She was the one who knew all his secrets. It was that fact- how well she knew him- that seemed to make him shut down on her sometimes.

He didn't want to be known anymore. Loved anymore. To trust anymore. To need anymore. So, as close as they were, it was all up to her to fight to keep their bond.

She knew he didn't want to fall in love with her. He had only been on a handful of dates since breaking up with Maxie. The first one was a mess. He couldn't even kiss her. The next one he slept with- just to prove something- and then never called again. And the other two he just took to charity events.

Georgie was his date for any other function in the last two years- The Black and White Ball, Nikolas and Emily's wedding, Kristina's cotillion. Her favorite moments were when his arms were wrapped around her.

When he let down his guard and just held her close for the length of a dance.

Last night could have ruined everything.

_His lips crashed against hers before she even knew what was happening. His breath was tequila soaked. His arms enveloped her. In an instant Georgie felt as intoxicated as Cooper was. She was drunk off him. Off this kiss. Off the heat it sparked in her. _

_Something in him seemed to roar to life as he pressed his lips against hers. His willpower shattered. It was like she could hear it snap, feel it break within him, and then he was deepening their kiss. His tongue was in her mouth and he was falling backwards, against the door, pulling her with him._

_Breaking the kiss she blinked, her eyes going wide, and stared at him. He looked stunned. "Go hom-" he started but she kissed him again and then she took his hand and pulled him toward the bedroom._

_Somehow they made it there, even though he could barely walk, and they landed on the bed, with him over her. His glassy eyes were filled with emotion. "Georgie," he choked out._

_She lifted her head to kiss him again but he rolled away. He positioned himself with his head on the pillows, an arm flung over his eyes, just breathing in and out, painfully. She turned off the lights, slipped off her heels, and in that ugly bridesmaid dress that Maxie insisted was a priceless couture masterpiece, Georgie crawled into bed with Cooper._

_She lay curled against him. He didn't say a word but his hand went to her back, and rubbed soothing circles against her bare skin. He was glad to have her there. _

_And she was thrilled to finally know what it was like to kiss him._

Luckily they didn't take it too far. She wanted the first time they made love- if that day ever came- to be something borne of love, respect, commitment and a promise of more. Not a drunken romp when he was miserable because her sister married someone that wasn't him.

The sister he swore he got over. But he was just lying. He wasn't over Maxie yet. But today, now that she was Spinelli's wife, Cooper could finally start to move on.

And Georgie would do what she always did. Wait for him.

She tried to ease out of bed while he was still sleeping but he stirred awake. She heard him say "Hey," in a throaty, sleepy whisper.

Looking over her shoulder she said "Morning. I was thinking of making some coffee."

He slowly sat up. He held his head. "God. Last night is a blur. What happened?"

"I ruined this dress for one thing."

He chuckled. She watched as he slowly remembered just what went down. His face changed. His eyes searched hers. "Thanks for staying."

"Anytime." She stood up and left the room.

They had a lot to talk about but she knew that nothing was going to change today. It would take time. Months, maybe even another year. But sooner or later Cooper would be free of his pain from the past. He'd do more than just say he moved on.

He would be able to love again. Trust again. Admit his need again. She would wait for him. Wait for that. Wait as long as it took.

Because Cooper was worth waiting for. He was worth any pain she had to suffer. Georgie didn't believe she was waiting for a man who could never love her back. She was waiting for one of her best friends to heal.

So they could love each other.

(So why does you pride make you run and hide?

Are you that afraid of me?

-

But I know it's a lie

what your keeping inside.

This is not how you want it to be.

-

Baby, I will wait for you.

Baby, I will wait for you.

-

If it's the last thing I do, baby. I will wait for you.

I don't know what else I can do.

Don't tell me I ran out of time.

-

If it takes the rest of my life, baby, I will wait for you.) (Elliot Yamin)

**THE END**

This story was longer than a ficlet but I couldn't use my other short story collections because one is currently being used for a Glo story that will not be done for a week, and the other has a Georgie and Dante fic that I might add a chapter to if the muse gets inspired. So this ended up here.


	18. Made To Break, Brooklyn and Dante

**Made to Break**

**Brooklyn and Dante**

"Honey, I'm home. Sorry about the blood," Dante said, as he leaned against the door frame of the gatehouse, on his first night in Port Charles. Looking at the ground where there were blood droplets he said "I'll pay to get that cleaned up. Send me a bill."

Brooklyn gasped. "You got shot!"

He was holding his hand over the wound on his side. His face was starting to lose its color. "Just grazed, sweet cheeks. Can I come in? I've already tracked blood all through that pretty rose garden your great-grandma made."

She put his arm around her neck and pulled him inside, helping him onto the couch. He collapsed there. Brooke jumped up, pulled the curtains closed and looked the door. "I need to call Robin."

"You know I'm not into threesomes."

"She's a doctor," Brooke said, exasperated.

"Its just a flesh wound. No fuss, no muss. I'll be good as new in no time."

Their eyes met for a long moment. He wasn't supposed to be there. He was the one who made her promise to act like she didn't even know him. All so he could arrest her Ma's oldest friend. Brooke didn't want to see Sonny go down, not that she knew him that well but he was family to her Ma all the same. But when Dante was determined it was impossible to get him to change his mind. It wasn't easy loving him. They had only been together for one wild month before he got this undercover job.

"You promised," she told him, as she held her cell to her ear and waited for Robin to answer.

Dante had swore he wouldn't be hurt doing his job. That once it was over they'd go away to some island and relax together. He promised it would all work out fine.

He gave her a pained look but forced a smile on his face. "Last time I get shot, promise."

Brooke shook her head and turned away. The worry of all this was just too much for her. Dante wanted to keep his promises but when it came to messing around with gangsters promises had a way of getting broken....and fast.

**THE END**


	19. The F Word, Mixie

**For Heather**

**The F Word**

**Maxie and Milo**

* * *

**Crimson Offices**

"Thanks for doing this! You're a lifesaver!"

"I don't know about this suit...its a little...I don't know..."

"Perfect! You'll totally pass as a male model."

"I'm not good enough as who I am?"

"You'll be better as who I make you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NYC Party**

"Try this. They call it tequila sunrise."

"Thank you...really...but no."

"Its so good! Try it! Come on. Just take a sip....see? Isn't it good?"

"Its good."

"You can have that one. I'll get another for me."

"No thank you. I don't drink anything with an umbrella in it."

"Is that some kind of man code I don't know about?"

"I just don't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God, don't look now but there's Brangelina."

"Who's that? A supermodel? Which one is she?"

"You're not serious, are you? Because if you don't know Brangelina..."

"Of course I know her. She's beautiful. I like her dress. Who is she wearing?....What? I know who she is....okay, stop laughing. Maybe I'm not up on my supermodels."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who taught you how to dance?....Oh my God you are so cute when you blush. Who was it?"

"Carly...and Max. He kind of butted in and took over."

"They did a good job."

"Thank you."

"Dip me.......now kiss me...quick! The paparazzi are watching."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Limo**

"You don't mind if I lay my head on your shoulder, do you? I'm so worn out. Kate has been acting like a slave driver lately. I've barely had time to get a mani pedi in weeks.....ah, that's nice. You have nice shoulders."

"Thank you."

"Don't think I'm totally rude if I fall asleep on this ride home. It doesn't mean you bore me....cause you don't...at all."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I know you totally hated the idea of going to this party and you only did it as a favor to me so I owe you one."

"No you don't. Friends help friends out."

"Friends.....hmpf."

"Oh. I just thought we were starting to become-"

"I heard you."

"Maxie...I thought you were tired.....mmmmmmm...oh."

"I can think of a lot better ways to spend this limo ride than sleeping, Milo."

**THE END**

**Note**- the mmmm was kissing.


	20. Speed, JAG

**Speed**

**Georgie and Johnny, AU**

**September 2012**

He was used to groupies trying to come into his trailer after races. But he never expected her to be the groupie who his bodyguard told him wanted an autograph.

It had been five years since he saw her. Five years since she was the only friend in his life. The one person who told him he could do anything, be anything, that his life was just starting and he shouldn't throw it away by crashing yet another boat or car or walking on ledges.

They lost touch after he left Port Charles. He did what she told him to do. John Zacchara walked away from his family, the business and he laid down his gun.

The only two things he knew outside of mob life were playing his piano and cars. He spent some time working at a piano bar, decided the pace was too slow for him, and then became a professional race car driver.

Now he was a star in the sport.

He had gotten free of his father and he was never looking back. But knowing that Georgie was here made him wonder if he had left behind the one woman he should have realized did fit in his new life.

Johnny told the guard to let her in.

The second he saw her he knew that she was no longer the girl he knew. She had blossomed into an amazing woman. She looked so much more confidant, carefree and happy.

Holding her hand was a little dark haired child.

Johnny grinned "Hey, how you doing?"

"Good. That was a great race. Patrick was cheering for you the whole time."

"And were you cheering for me too?" he asked the little girl with Georgie.

She shook her head no.

Georgie smiled. "She likes number 99. She thinks he has the best looking car."

Johnny shook his head. "Would you become a Zacchara Team fan if I gave you your own hat with my number on it?" He found one laying on a shelf, crouched in front of her, and put it on her head. "There you go. Forget about that other guy. He doesn't have as cool of hats as I do."

The child giggled. "Okay."

Johnny stood up. "She yours? She's just as beautiful as you for sure."

"This is Robin and Patrick's daughter. Emma. Emma say hello to Mr. Zacchara."

"Hi," Emma said with a wide smile.

Georgie said "Her dad is such a huge racing fan. He watches it all the time. This is the first race I came to with them and once I saw you were here too I didn't want to leave without saying hello."

"I'm glad you did. If you all don't have to get right back why don't all of you join me for dinner? There's a roadhouse not fair from her that serves chilli almost as good as Kelly's."

"I wish we could but we're having dinner with my husband's mom tonight. She lives close by and since we're in the area we really couldn't go home without seeing her."

"I get it. Maybe not next."

"It was good to see you again, Johnny. You're really something out on that track. I always knew you'd find the right place for you in this world."

"Yeah, I finally stumbled on something that fits just right."

Their eyes held for a long moment.

Emma complained "Cousin Georgie my stomach is all rumbly. How long till we can eat?"

"I better get going. We have an hour drive and the parking lot will be a madhouse."

"Sure. Thanks for stopping in to say hello." He signed an picture for her and gave it to Emma. "Give that to your Dad and make his day."

Georgie chuckled. "Take care, Johnny."

"You too."

He kissed her cheek and then she left. Johnny walked outside of his trailer and watched Georgie and Emma walking away. When he left Port Charles he hadn't given a thought to taking Georgie with him...but now he wondered....just what might have happened if he did?

Seeing her again reminded him what it felt like back when she was his only friend in the world. Back when she was his biggest fan.

Back when he was a mess and she was his salvation.

He was famous now. Rich in his own right, not with just his father's money. And he had a job he loved.

Still that didn't stop him from thinking about the girl who he left behind years before. She was amazing then and she's still amazing now.

He only wished he could call her his own amazing woman.

(I've been beaten down. I've been kicked around. But she takes it all for me.  
And I lost my faith, in my darkest days, but she makes me want to believe.

-

They call her love, love, love, love, love. They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need. She's all I need.

-

Well I had my ways. They were all in vain but she waited patiently.  
It was all the same-all my pride and shame-and she put me on my feet.

-

They call her love, love, love, love, love. They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love. She is love, and she is all I need.

-

And when that world slows down, dear. And when those stars burn out here.  
Oh she'll be here. Yes she'll be here. They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love. They call her love, love, love, love. love.

-

She is love, and she is all I need.  
She is love, and she is all I need.  
She is love, and she is all I need.) (Parachute)

**THE END**


	21. Breathing Gets Harder, L and B

**Note-** _For purposes of this story, in the Feb. of 2007 Brooklyn Ashton learned that Cooper Barrett is her half brother. She came to Port Charles to meet him, stayed two weeks, and went back down to NYC._

**Breathing Gets Harder**

**L and B**

**December 2007**

The first time he saw her there was a tear about to fall from the corner of her eye.

She came home for her best friend's funeral. In the instant that Logan saw Brooklyn, and watched as Cooper gave her a short hug, he felt an undeniable connection to her. But more than that he felt a responsibility for her.

Because of that he treated her with a respect he hadn't shown any other woman since he moved to Port Charles. When he smiled at Brooklyn it wasn't because he wanted in her pants- like it was with Maxie. And when he pulled a door open it wasn't because he wanted her to adore him back- like it was with Lulu.

And when he disagreed with her he didn't tell her off- like he had with Georgie.

She saw him different than any other woman he knew did. She saw him as a good man who would keep his word. That's all he wanted to be too, when it came to her, a good man who did the right thing.

So when she was ready to leave town again, a little into the new year, and she asked him "Promise me you'll look out for my brother, okay?" he made that promise quickly, even though he and Coop were still on shaky terms after all that went down six months before.

But he broke his word. He didn't watch Coop close enough and he was murdered while Logan was in the same building. He didn't hear a thing. Do a thing to stop it. And he didn't cry for his dead friend.

Not until Brooklyn showed up for another funeral and wrapped her arms around him, as they stood in the foyer of the church. She whispered "Its not your fault. He loved you."

Then a tear slid from Logan's eye as he cried at the funeral of his best friend while he held the only woman in the world who thought he was a good man.

**THE END**


	22. Walk On Water, Ethan and Georgie

**Walk On Water**

**Ethan and Georgie **

He kisses her roughly.

She's so soft and sweet. He knows his fingers are digging into the tender flesh on her arms in a painful way but he can't stop.

And she won't stop him.

Because this is what she does. She lets him abuse her. Use her. Give her punishing, harsh kisses. And she moans for him- not in pain, never in pain- with love.

Because she is saving his life. He wishes he could convince her that he isn't all fucked up. That he's some kind of hero. Like Lucky and Nikolas. Like her sister's husband- the good and noble Cooper. Like her Dad. Like her cousin. Like the men she admires.

But he can't.

Cause she's onto him. So he just kisses her like the damaged man he is, throws her down on his bed in his dirty stateroom on The Haunted Star, and makes love to her without any tenderness at all. Its love though. Not just sex for mutual pleasure with no feelings behind it.

Ethan just wishes Georgie believed in him the way he needs somebody to believe in him. She loves him. But she calls him an anti-hero. And that is just not enough for him.

So when they are done- every damn time- he has to blink away tears and bite back curse words. Cause he wants to be her hero but he knows he'll never convince her.


	23. The Crying Princess, Jag

**The Crying Princess**

**Johnny and Georgie**

**September 2009**

He was the only one who knew the tear that slipped out of her eye at her sister's non-wedding reception wasn't a tear of joy but one of regret that Georgie was not the woman Spinelli loved enough to want to spend the rest of his life with.

She always put on a brave face for everyone. She never let Maxie or Spinelli see how much it hurt that they fell in love. She was happy for them-truly. She was just sad for herself.

If not for her friendship with Johnny, something that started when he was at the lowest point of his life and homeless after Lulu kicked him out, Georgie doesn't know how she would have survived the last month and the world wind preparations for this wedding that never was.

Now they're at the reception and everyone is toasting the happy couple. Hearing all of them talk about how Maxie was made for Spinelli makes that single, revealing tear slide from Georgie's eye.

She slips outside.

Johnny comes out and puts his coat around her shoulders. His large hands settled on her upper arms. A long moment passes and then he tells her "Hey, I haven't gotten a chance to dance with the maid of honor yet. What do you say?"

She turns around. "Maybe later. I think I need a little more fresh air before I go back in there."

"Who said anything about going back in there? We got this whole alley to ourselves."

Very faint strains of music drift out of the bar. Johnny pulls Georgie close. She rests her head against his heart.

His life is a mess that he can't seem to make better or right no matter how hard he tries but when he is with her it doesn't seem that way. She makes him feel normal. And more than that, as they become closer friends, she makes him feel needed in a way that isn't disturbed or twisted- which is the only way Trevor, Claudia or his father ever needed him.

Georgie is different. She doesn't ask for anything or expect him to be anyone more than his messed up self. She takes him as he is, never judging but always prodding for him to strive for whatever dream he is afraid to admit aloud he really wants. She believes in him.

And he believes in her.

He knows she will get over Spinelli in time. Even if the guys Georgie has gone on dates with don't get why her heart isn't available, Johnny does. And he knows that when she finally does gives it away the next time it will be a beautiful thing.

Its almost too much to hope for....dream about...that she would give it away to him. As he looks down at her while they dance....he does dream though.

Cause Georgie has taught him you can't get your dreams if you believe its impossible. So he won't tell himself he is trapped in the mob for life and she's a cop's daughter and they could never work out.

Johnny will, instead, tell himself that maybe one day it will all be different. And Georgie won't be crying over Spinelli or even crying over Johnny's messed up life.

She'll be smiling and in love and happy. And Johnny will be the guy who made her that way.

For tonight he'll just hold her, lift his thumb and wipe away her tear, and dare to dream that tomorrow won't be the day he lives out the curse of being born Zacchara. It will be the day he finds a way to make Georgie see there is a guy who could understand her like Spinelli never has.

Johnny sees into the heart of her and what he sees is beautiful. Beautiful enough to wait as long as he has to for her to be ready to dream a new dream. To be ready to see she didn't lose much when she lost out on Spinelli...just like Johnny didn't lose all hope when he lost Lulu....because in that empty place and time of loss.....Johnny and Georgie found each other and the chance to have something neither expected but both desperately need: a love that heals the broken places within their hearts.

(_When I'm feeling weak_

_and my pain walks down a one way street_

_-_

_I look above_

_and I know I'll always be blessed with love._

_-_

_And as the feeling grows, she breathes flesh_

_to my bones._

_And when love is dead I'm loving angels instead._

_-_

_And through it all _

_she offers me protection._

_A lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong_

_-_

_And down the waterfall,_

_wherever it may take me,_

_I know that life won't break me_

_when I come to call.-_

_She won't forsake me._

_I'm loving angels instead_) (Robbie Williams)

**THE END**


	24. Lay Here Bruised, Jag and Gogo

**Lay Here Bruised **

**Johnny/Georgie/Diego**

She hated seeing him with such desperation in his eyes. So much misery, fear and pain. By now she thought he should be happier but the years were not kind to Diego Alcazar.

More than three years after he faked his own death and just now was he back in town again trying to re-claim his lost life. His lost love. His hopes and his dreams.

But she couldn't give them to him on a silver platter, no matter how much she wanted to.

So they stood fighting in his father's study with her guards and his both outside the door. That meant they had to keep their voices down, no matter how emotional they got.

(_Where are we?_

_Can you feel that this ending?_

_-_

_Did you hear the tear?_

_There's no chance this can be mended._

_-_

_But I would choose_

_to lay here_

_bruised_)

"You don't get it!" Georgie hissed. "I made him a promise and I can't go back on my word."

"No, you don't get it, meija. If I don't have you then I have no reason to live!"

"Don't say that. You have a chance to start over now."

"Without you? There is nothing for me without you. You should just shoot me and put me down right here, right now! That's better than watching you go back and crawl into his bed again."

"Its not like that-"

"What is it like? You're his wife! You fucking married someone behind my back."

"Shhhh! Please."

He pulled her close. Their foreheads touched. His hands were on her hips. Her hands went to his chest. He murmured "No you please.....please stay with me, Georgie."

"When the trial is over..."

Diego let her go and walked away.

She looked at his back. His stiff posture. She could feel his heart breaking right alone with hers. She added "I will make this up to you, I swear. Just trust me. I don't love him. Its a marriage of convenience so I can't testify. I know it was morally wrong but it was right when it comes to protecting my friend and my sister."

He hissed at her "Get out of my house."

"Diego."

"Don't make me drag you out of here."

She left but her heart stayed there, even if he didn't believe it.

(_Its not enough_

_to leave on one good bye_

_-_

_One goodbye_

_-_

_You can't give up and leave on one goodbye._

_-_

_We were never meant to_

_make it past_

_all the pain that tends to_

_make it last_

_-_

_One goodbye) (GH soundtrack)_

**THE END**


	25. Should Be Me, JohnnyBrooklynDante

**Note- **for the sake of this fic Johnny wrote this song. But actually it was written by Justin Bierber.

Johnny and Brookly, AU

**Should Be Me**

**Johnny/Brooklyn/Dante**

The music floated through the air and then stopped. Johnny took his fingers off the keys, grabbed the piece of paper, scratched something out and wrote something down, then played a few more notes.

He started to sing, slowly, hauntingly, thinking he was alone, as she watched in the shadows.

Johnny sang, sounding distraught, his words soft and filled with heartbreak _"Everybody's laughing in my mind. Rumors spreading about this other guy. Do you do what you did what you did with me? Does he love you the way I can? Did you forget all the plans you made with me? Cause, baby, I didn't."_

Brooklyn Ashton had sworn that she was done with that mobster's son forever. Because that is what Johnny Zacchara was and would always be, first and foremost, a mobster's kid who would give his life one day for something he never believed in at all.

But he'd die anyway. For someone he did. For Claudia.

It was plain as day to see what would happen. Looking back now, as Brooklyn stood in the doorway of The Haunted Star and watched Johnny at the piano in the otherwise empty room, she wondered why it took so many years to finally accept what was clear from day one.

The day she moved home to Port Charles Georgie told her that Johnny was a tragedy waiting to happen. Brooklyn should have trusted her best friend's words but Brooklyn was younger than. It was all still a game. What mattered most was Johnny's crooked grin, his beautiful fingers flying over the keys, his recklessness that made him drive boats and cars too fast. How her hair blew in the wind when she was in the passenger seat of his drop top.

What mattered was falling in love. Not worrying about mob drama. Johnny made her life go from lousy to amazing in the span of a blink, as he titled his head at her in Kelly's, looked her up and down and said "Well hello there," in a way that dared her to jump right out of her clothes and into his bed.

If the world would have left them alone she would still be there. Instead she now shared a place with her old friend from Bensonhurst.

Johnny sang _"That should be me holding your hand. That should be me making you laugh. That should be me. This is so sad. That should be me. That should be me._"

Dante was taking the couch for now but he wanted to be in the bedroom with Brooklyn. It was his bed. She was just there because she didn't wanna go stay with her Dad's family and nobody thought it was safe for her to live alone. Not when she was Johnny Zacchraa's ex-fiancee.

Brooklyn walked closer as Johnny sang "That should be me feeling your kiss. That should be me buying you gifts. This is so wrong. I can't go on till you believe. That should be me. That should be me."

They would be married by now if he didn't always have to give up his dreams at the alter of his sister's crazy blood lust and greed. But he did. Every time he did. And he always would.

Brooklyn finally had come to accept that. No matter how much Johnny begged she swore it was done for good for them. Nothing he said or did could change her mind. That's what she screamed too many times to count.

But she lied. Oh how she had lied. Because there was one thing he could do. Pour his soul out in his words. His beautiful music speaking straight to her heart.

Johnny sang "_You said you needed a little time from my mistakes. Funny how you used that time to have me replaced. Did you think I wouldn't see you out at the movies? Whatcha doing to me? You're taking him where we used to go. Now if you're trying to break my heart its working cause you know....that should be me...ohhhhhh....that should be me."_

She moved in front of the piano and suddenly he stopped playing. Their eyes held for a long moment. He gave her a crooked grin. "Hey....just playing around with something new." Getting up he walked to the bar. "I don't know why. I really don't have time for music these days."

"You should make the time. You have a gift."

"Yeah, well," he laughed bitterly "it won't pay the rent."

"I could always pay your rent."

His eyes jerked up, from where he had been looking at the drink he was pouring, and slowly they filled with happiness again. She smiled back at him and then picked up the sheet music. "I like the bridge but I think you should speed it up a little."

She sat down and played "I _need to know should I fight for our love or disarm? Its getting harder to shield the pain from my heart!...... That should be me holding your hand. That should be me making you laugh. That should be me. This is so sad. That should be me_."

Brooklyn couldn't go on because Johnny had made his way to the paino bench and he pulled her into his arms for a desperate kiss. Soon he was whispering against her lips "I'm gonna marry you. I swear it. I'm gonna make it work this time."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to believe. Even though she knew Dante was gonna hate this and she was probably just gonna end up broken hearted another time because Johnny couldn't ever turn his back on his sister. Still Brooklyn knew where her heart's home was....even if it was so much easier living in that loft with her old buddy from the old neighborhood.

It was easy in every way but one. She had been living withou Johnny and that was never easy enough for her to be able to stand it for very long.

All she wished, even as she got lost in his kisses, was that he put her before his sister in his soul. That Brooklyn was his number one. But some things you have to learn to live without.

(_That should be me. _

_That should be me._

_That should be me.)_

_THE END_


	26. An End To That, JohnnyKristinaEthan

**An End To That**

**Johnny/Kristina/Ethan**

"Just hear me on this much, mate, you ever put your hands on her and I'll put my hands on you." Then Ethan smiled but he was not joking.

That was June. Now its just a few days till September and what Johnny said all summer about it just being a scam looks like complete bullshit to Ethan. He's just walked into Johnny's place, all smiles as he came through the door with his own key, and found Kristina in Johnny's arms, sharing a desperate kiss.

For the last month Ethan has been screwing Maya but right this second its "Maya who?" because all he can see is the strap of Kristina's dress pushed down her shoulder and how her hair is all mussed, her eyes dark with lust, and that Johnny still fucking has his hands on her upper arms.

Ethan spits out "I warned you," before he flies across the room and suddenly he's fighting for a little girl he swore he didn't even want.

(_Think twice before you touch my girl._

_Come around, I'll let you feel the burn!_

_Think twice before you touch my girl._

_Come around, come around, no more!_

_Think twice before you touch my girl._

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn!_

_Think twice before you touch my girl._

_Come around, no more_!) (Eve 6)

**THE END**


	27. In Too Deep, Johnny and Kristina

**In Too Deep**

**February 2012**

"If we are gonna convince people you're the father of my baby we're gonna have to, you know, kiss. To make it believable."

He swallowed hard. If the true father of her baby came out it would destroy a marriage. Johnny had known Kristina a few years now. He couldn't help liking her- feeling a kinship between them.

Leaning close to her, he brushed her hair back from her face. "We better make it look good."

When their lips met he knew he was in so deep he'd never be able to give her up again.

**THE END**

Started a johnny and kristina site today, because a friend really loves this pairing, so if you like them too come and join us. But only if you plan to post. Our site is not for lurkers. The link is in my profile.


	28. This Year, Lucky and Emily

**This Year's Love**  
**Em and Lucky**  
**August 2010, revised history**

Being in love with him was her secret sin. It was easy to hide. They were always together anyway. Always on the phone chatting, always sending texts, always going to each other's pages online. Always hanging out. Always there.

She was in the background of everyday of his life.

And for just three weeks she had been in the forefront. That's all it took to give him her heart for the second time in her life on a silver platter wrapped with a pretty little bow. Like the first time- when she was eleven- he overlooked the gift, never knew it was his for the taking.

That was her fault. She was grown now and she shouldn't have hid her feelings like a school girl. Maybe if she had said something, done something, seduced him, or simply just confessed all her heart was feeling then she wouldn't be stuck in the position she was tonight.

Missing a man that was right across the room from her.

_(With you not around _  
_this could be more than I can stand._

_Ohhhh._  
_And all my tears they_  
_keep running down my face._

_Why did you turn away?)_

In love with Lucky Spencer again, just like when she was a kid, and he couldn't see it. Instead all he saw was Elizabeth. He had sworn they would never hook up again. He could never love his ex again. He had promised that the last time was the last time. But it never was the last time for them.

And now they dance in Jake's, eye to eye, and they are each other's whole world. While Emily is just both of their best friend's- stuck at a table with Ethan and Maya, feeling like a fifth wheel. She should get used to this feeling because it looks like it will become quite familiar.

She missed all the time when it was just her and Lucky. Three weeks of nearly everyday finding a way to be together: picnics, batting cages, the beach, a club, impromptu take out lunch shared on the hospital roof, a late night drive out to the beach.

He just needed a friend to talk to because his life was a mess. But she found herself feeling things she thought she let go of back in middle school. Like the urge to lean over and kiss him.

Now there were no more special days to take his mind off missing Liz. Cause Lucky had Liz again. And Emily had a head full of memories.

(_Been a long time since you called me._  
_How could you forget about me?_  
_You got me feeling crazy._

_How can you walk away?_  
_Everything stays the same._  
_I just can't do it, baby._

_What will it take to make you come back?)_

Her friends have found their way back to the loving arms of each other. And Emily-who had all Lucky's attention, time and devotion for almost a month before Liz kissed him after a day spent with their sons- would just have to love him in silence.

His love for her, which flared up at different times that hers for him, had always been big , loud, beautiful and bold. Lucky would just go for it. He'd go for the kiss, the declaration, the romantic gesture. He'd take the chance.

But Emily's love for Lucky was quiet, unsteady, and painfully private. She's harbor inside herself her feelings like a hidden treasure- at eleven and now- and pray somehow it would show in her eyes, as she worked up the nerve to tell the most important man to her "I've fallen in love with you. Could you love me back?"

She doesn't know why she could be so bold with other men but not him. They're best friends. It should be easy. But its not.

_(Why can't we just start over again?_  
_Get it back to the way it was._

_If you give me a chance_  
_I can love you right_  
_but you're showing me it won't be enough)_

She watches him dance with the woman he calls his true love. The woman who mistreated his heart every which way she could manage. Emily tries to not grow bitter. She tries to let her love go...maybe it will flare again in some year to come in the future...maybe this just isn't her year to have Lucky love her back.

(_Baby I will wait for you._  
_Cause I don't know what else I can do._  
_Don't tell me I ran out of time._

_If it takes the rest of my life,_  
_baby,_  
_I will wait for you._

_If you think I'm fine._  
_It just ain't true_  
_I really need you in my life._

_No matter what I have to do_  
_I'll wait for you._

_I'll be waiting_.) (I'll Wait for You by Elliot Yamin)

THE END

Thank you so much for reading! This was written for a challenge at UC GH. Link in my profile under homepage.


	29. Chain Reaction, Johnny and Kristina

This was written for my new Johnny/Kristina site. Link in my profile. It had to be less than 1000 words.

**First Ficlet Challenge**

**Theme: We're having a baby!**

**Chain Reaction**

**Johnny and Kristina, revised history (Keifer managed to survive getting ran over).**

**June 2010**

The moment she saw his bruised face she felt horrible for lying. But at the time she said the lie it had felt like the right thing to do.

Kristina Corinthos Davis had once again caused a chain reaction of dangerous, volatile painful situations because of her actions, mistakes and trying to cover it up. Over and over she did this and never seemed to learn that the truth always comes out in the end.

This time she prayed it didn't.

Standing at Johnny's door she asked "Did my father punch you?"

He rubbed his jaw. "Nah."

"Oh, good!"

"Your brother did. Sonny will probably just shoot me in the head and get it over with fast." He moved away from the door. "Go ahead, you might as well come on in. Not like it can get any worse for me if people find out you're here now."

She walked inside. "I'm so sorry! I know I shouldn't have said you're the father of my baby. Did you tell Michael I made it up?"

"I said I had no clue what he was talking about and barely knew you. He didn't take it well. By my face I guess you can see the only thing he hates more than men who mess with his underage sister are liars. I take it he figured I was adding insult to injury at that point so he injured me back."

"You didn't hurt Michael, did you?"

"No, don't worry. Your brother was doing all the fighting. Ethan showed up and tossed him out. Which, I guess, was a good thing since I wasn't talking any sense into him. Lucky for me he don't own a gun."

"Johnny-"

"Why, Kristina? Why did you name me as the father of your baby?"

"I know its was wrong."

"Yeah, pretty much. Wow, I can't believe you're pregnant-"

"I can hardly believe it myself. I was on birth control."

"Yeah, well, its not one hundred percent, you know."

"I do now."

"I'm sorry you're in this tough situation but now you put me in a tough situation. I don't get why either. Why me, out of everyone you know?"

"Simple. My father hates you. He'll go crazy if he thinks you got me pregnant and I want to see that happen because he's never been there for me. He only pretends to love me. I want to use all his fake love against him. And you are the perfect one to help me do that."

"Look, I get hating your father. Believe me, I do. But considering you got a kid on the way this is not the time to play Russian roulette with Sonny."

"Its the perfect time because now I can get him out of my life before my child is born."

"Then throw him out of your life but don't make him think you got knocked up by his enemy. I never asked to be dragged into this mess just cause you're bound and determined to keep going on this collision course with your father and disaster."

"There's another reason I need you to claim by baby. My boyfriend Keifer is the real father but he doesn't want this baby and he says if his parents find out about this he'll hurt me. He could even kill my baby if he attacks me again."

"So finally let the cops do their jobs and arrest that bastard for beating you. Stop protecting him."

"I screwed up their case by lying. Its too late now for that. And if I tell my Dad that Keifer threatened me again then he'll kill him. I don't want that. I couldn't live with myself if I caused another person's death."

"You could cause mine with this scheme."

"I'm sorry. I never meant for you to be hurt. I named you as the father without thinking. I'll fix this." She went to leave.

"Wait, Kristina...I've been working months to make your bastard of a father hurt because he hurt my sister. And then you come along and do it for me. Though I wouldn't have agreed to this if you came to me ahead of time you didn't. The damage is done. So if you want me to say I'm the father then...I will. For you, your baby, and cause it works for my long term plans of driving Sonny to the brink of insanity."

"Really? Are you sure? Cause I never want the truth to come out."

"Then we'll just have to make sure it never does."

After a moment Kristina raced across the apartment and hugged Johnny. "Thank you!"

He stood there feeling stunned. Her arms around him felt right. She trusted him and believed in him. And now he would take care of her and their kid for life.

He only prayed he could manage to stay alive to keep all his promises to her.

**THE END**


	30. If You Say So, Madine

**If You Say So**

**Matt and Nadine**

**Drabble Challenge**

**Week 11: You Drive Me Crazy**

He had never wanted her in his bed. He didn't miss her when she moved away. Didn't care if he ever saw her again.

Until he saw her again.

Matt Hunter was on a date with his dream girl. Ask anyone who knew him and they knew who that was. The elusive- to only him-Maxie Jones. She had hated him at first. Told him to get lost. Leave her alone. Move on. Wanted nothing to do with him. Sorta like how he had treated Nadine.

She would probably have a kitchy saying about karma biting him in the ass. He hadn't heard a good Aunt Raylene idiom in so long. He must have taken a head injury he couldn't remember right now if he was missing hearing her ramble on nonsensically but he kinda was.

Nadine had left General Hospital for a job at Mercy and that's the last Matt saw of her until she just strolled past him at The Metro Court and went over to the bar. He was sitting at a table waiting for Maxie to come back from taking a phone call on the balcony.

His eyes watched Nadine cross the room. It came as a shock to see her. He honestly hadn't thought he ever would again and that thought hadn't bothered him in the least. Still, for some inexplicable reason, he found himself heading over to the bar to say hello to her.

"Hey, Nadine."

She turned around. Her eyes softened. "Dr. Hunter."

"Matt." He flashed her a boyish smile.

Her eyes teased him for a long moment, lulling him into a false sense of security, and just when he opened his mouth to ask how she had been she asked "Do you dream about me?"

"What? No. Why would I dream about you?"

"Its a well known fact you had a little thing for me. Everyone knows that."

He sputtered "I assure you that nobody thinks that but you and you're completely off base."

Smiling prettily she sat on a bar stool, crossed her legs, and then shrugged. "Okay, if you _say_ so." She ordered a drink and ignored him.

Maxie came back and pulled Matt away. But his mind stayed on Nadine. He had never dreamt about her before. Later that night he did. And then several times in the next week. Until he ended up at Mercy saying to her "If anyone had a crush you had a crush on me."

Her smile could light up the whole night sky. "I had a prince. Why would I bother with a crush on you?"

"Because I'm better than Cassadine in every way."

"If you _say_ so."

That smirk she wore only made him want to kiss her hard and never stop. But instead he glared at her and acted so annoyed. She worked his last good nerve. He had a feeling that he was gonna be spending a lot of time at Mercy from now on.

THE END


	31. Close Call, Glo

**Close Call **

**Georgie and Logan**

**December 17****th****, 2007**

He woke up with a start, sweat dabbing his brow, the same way he woke up out of nightmares but it wasn't a nightmare that had jarred Logan Hayes awake. Before he reached for his cell he noticed that she wasn't in bed with him. His apartment being a studio, he could quickly look around and see his girlfriend wasn't there like she had been when he went to sleep.

Grabbing the phone he saw it said: One Missed Call.

Quickly he called the person back and got a very frantic Spinelli talking a mile a minute. By the time he ran out of words Logan was already out of bed and jerking on clothes. His body was moving but his mind couldn't believe what he had just heard.

There was no time to stop and think though. He didn't want to think because then he might break down. And he couldn't break right now.

He needed to get to his girl.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rushing into the hospital room he had no idea what he would see. Having medical training he knew that being deprived of oxygen could cause brain damage. He tried to prepare himself for the worst.

Relief stole through his body when he saw her sitting up talking to her cousin Robin.

Hurrying to her bedside her pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair, as she broke down, "Shh, sweetheart, its over now."

Robin quietly slipped away.

Logan pulled back and looked at Georgie closely. There was a thick red mark around her throat. He murmured "That bastard is dead just as soon as I catch up to his ass."

"Its...no one believes me...but I know I saw his face...its Diego Alcazar."

He recalled all the stories she had told him about that guy. "After something like this its normal to be confused."

"I'm not confused! I know what I saw. I pulled his mask off. He talked to me. I know who I saw and it was Diego. He knew things only Diego would know. He's crazy. He said I betrayed him. He tried to...he wanted to..."

"Shhh, that's enough for now, okay." Logan sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. "You need to rest. I'm gonna be right here to make sure nothing happens to you. And no one, not any doctors or your Pops or security, will pry me away from you, darlin." He pressed a kiss to her hair. "I love you, Georgie, and if I ever lost you I'd be lost. Don't you dare go running off again looking for trouble without me there to have your back. I told you so many times about leaving this up to the cops."

"I just wanted to protect my sister. I'm sorry."

"Shhh, its okay. You're safe now and you're gonna stay safe." He tightened his hold around her. "I have you."

She clung to him, sobbing softly, and he held on to her all through the night- thankful they had this night to share tonight and that she was still around to be his whole world.

THE END


	32. Lay Down Your Arms, Johnny and Kristina

**Lay Down Your Guns**

**Third Ficlet Challenge**

**Theme: Comfort**

**August 2010**

"Come on now," he said gruffly, from his hospital bed. "Don't cry. This ain't your fault."

"You keep saying that but I made the war between you and my Dad worse."

He reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I hate your Dad for what he did to my sister. He hated me long before I ever was your friend. We both screwed up when we provoked him by pretending to be dating. So if you're guilty then I am just as much to blame. And the bullet I took I had coming. I knew it could happen. Your Dad never hid how little use he has for me."

She sniffled. "I just don't want you to die."

"Hey now, I ain't dying. Look at me. I look damn good."

She chuckled. "Not really."

"Well, okay, I had better days but I'm gonna be all right." He gave her a small grin.

She clutched his hand. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't wanna be my friend anymore."

"That would be the smart thing to do but I have never been accused of being smart."

"I just want everything to calm down. I can't take much more of shootings and bombings and people hurting each other."

After a long moment he said "I'll tell you what. If your Dad will go for it...I'll make a truce."

"You would? But you want to get him back for abusing your sister."

"Claudia wouldn't want to see you suffer. She may have had her problems but deep inside she did care about people."

"So you would give up your vendetta for me?"

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Looks like it, huh. Shocks me too."

She smiled brightly. "Thank you, Johnny!" And then she lay on his chest. He yelped in pain and she sat back up.

He said "You'll have to save that hug for when I'm out of here and not held together by glue and staples."

She smiled sweetly at him. "I'll owe you one."

Johnny would have sworn on his life there was nothing that could make him stop going after Sonny but that was before he had Kristina as part of his world. Now what she needed came before what he did. And it was an easy choice to make.

_(One, twenty one guns._

_Lay down your arms._

_Give up the fight._

_-x-_

_One, twenty one guns._

_Throw up your arms_

_into the sky_

_for you and I_) (Green Day)

THE END

This was written for _A Forbidden Temptation: A Johnny and Kristina site. _To find the exact address go to Yahoo search and type in Johnny Kristina invision. We are looking for members who want to post about Johnny and Kristina's friendship and the possibility that when she is older they could date. Anyone who does not like this two as friends, at the least, need not stop by. We've had haters already posting there and its not needed.


End file.
